


Star Light, Star Bright

by 3KidsInATrenchCoat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Teacher!Logan, logan as a mentor to virgil, mentions going through a rough time mentally, the logcality stuff is really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3KidsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/3KidsInATrenchCoat
Summary: Logan notices one of his students is going through a rough time but struggles to figure out how to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, holy cow! no real warnings for this one, mentions of school and going through a rough time mentally but that's really it

It’s none of Logan’s business, really.

But Virgil looks tired, more tired than the average student.

It’s not that he’s falling asleep in class, in fact, Virgil’s grades are stellar.

It’s not that he’s yawning, or drinking an exorbitant amount of coffee, or doing any of the things his sleep deprived peers were doing.

No, what really troubles Logan is the _look_ in Virgil’s eyes, hollow and unfocused. The way Virgil didn’t lay his head on the desk but just sat there,his shoulders slumped and his gaze numb.

A week went by and Logan became more and more concerned. Nothing had changed, only a growing sense of unease within himself.

Two weeks later, Logan had decided enough was enough.

Unwilling to call out Virgil in front of his peers by talking to him after class, Logan tracked down a schedule, noting a time and place where Virgil could be confronted without too many questions or room for embarrassment. All students had a study hall in period six so they could do homework and meet with teachers.

Perfect.

Logan tracked down the roster of students, locating the classroom Virgil was assigned to. He’d do it tomorrow, though, after he talked the plan over with Patton.

***********************

“Virgil,” Logan beckoned from the doorway quietly. He saw the confusion flit across the teen’s face, quickly replaced by a pleasant neutral expression, the one most kids reserved for speaking with figures of authority.

“What’s up, Mr. Sanders?” Virgil asked, causally tucking his hands into his hoodie’s pockets.

“Are you doing ok, Virgil?” Logan asked gently. He kept his voice carefully low so as to prevent the other students in the study hall from eavesdropping. “You seemed pretty tired in class today.”

Patton had suggested this line. He had told Logan that it worked on two fronts, showing Virgil that Logan was willing to listen if the teen wanted to talk while also giving him an easy out if he didn’t. Or, if nothing was wrong, Virgil could pass it off with a traditional sleep deprivation joke all highschoolers were prone to and no harm would be done.

Virgil shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah. I-um,” he tucked his hands further into his pockets. “It’s just been a long week. Month. Year.”

“Ok,” Logan said. Patton had also advised him not to pressure Virgil. If he didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t talk. “I just wanted to remind you that both the counselors and I are here if you ever want to talk.”

That earned a small smile from Virgil.

“Thanks, Mr. Sanders. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Logan watched Virgil retreat back into the study hall. He couldn’t help but feel that he should’ve done more to help, but this was where his expertise ran out.

*************************

“What if I scared him off, Pat? “

“Honey, it’s gonna be fine.”

Logan paced up and down the living room, hands clenched behind his back. “No, it’s not. Was it weird for me to approach him directly? What if I freaked him out and he spirals even further?”

“Lo,”

“And what if I-”

“Logan,” Patton broke in, more forcefully. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“But what if-” Logan halted his pacing to stare out the window at the darkening street. “What if I only made things worse?”

Patton got up from the couch and enveloped him in a hug. “You did everything you could. More importantly, you showed Virgil that he isn’t forgotten. That he is loved. I don’t think your actions are going to hurt him at all, Lo.”

“I hope you’re right,” Logan whispered. Patton said nothing, only tightened his embrace. Together, they watched as the sunset faded and the stars twinkled into view.

“Star light, star bright,” Patton hummed. “Make a wish.”

_Please let Patton be right. Please._

**************************

**A few months later:**

“Hey, Mr. Sanders,” a student greeted him.

Logan glanced up briefly from the presentation he was preparing to return the greeting. He stopped short when he noticed who it was.

It was Virgil, but not the Virgil he had gotten to know over the course of the year. This was the Virgil he’d met in his freshman Intro to Writing class. It was like the Virgil he’d known had been brightened until he shone from the inside. There was a new light of mirth in his eyes that had been so long absent. Logan wasn’t quite sure when or what had happened, but there was no denying it, Virgil looked better. Happier.

Logan watched in amazement as Virgil slipped a lavender envelope onto his desk with a small smile. He looked about ready to say something, but the bell cut him off.

With a small shrug, Virgil hurried away from Logan’s desk to his own near the back.

Logan opened the letter as soon as he got home.

_Dear Mr. Sanders_ , it read. _I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me these past couple weeks. Roman advised i should spare you the details so long story short you really helped me out. I was in a tough spot and the fact that you noticed kind of changed everything. Strangely enough, it only took your encouragement to get me to actually take a step back and realize things might’ve been a bit too much for me to handle alone._

_To put it simply, thank you, Mr. Sanders. You made a world of difference to me and I don't think there are enough words in English to express that. Trust me, I double checked the thesaurus for that._

_\- Virgil_


End file.
